far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Let's Play EVERYTHING - You've never seen anything like this...
Let's Play EVERYTHING - You've never seen anything like this... is an Indie One-Off. Video Overview Kurt starts a little piece of light flying around, 'thinking'. It wonders what it wants in life as other points off light start to appear. 'What am I?' the orb asks, and Kurt becomes a cow on a lush planet. He starts moving by flipping onto his head and back, and sees that all the game's animals do the same. Going to a thought icon, Kurt sees that the animals are here to reassure him. Kurt is then told by a tree to start singing, so he does so. Another tree says it's incredible that he has made it here through trillions of generations. Kurt takes control of a herd of cows, and starts running through the plains, talking to trees and a rock. Kurt becomes a little plant and starts moving through the grasses. He descends to a new level and now sees a tiny garden ecosystem. Getting even smaller again, Kurt is told that he can rise bigger and bigger. He becomes an island, and ascends again to become the planet itself. Kurt then levels up to become a star, representing that category. Hearing narration, Kurt listens as the narrator advises broadening perspective. Becoming another planet, it angsts that it cannot have love. Going down on the planet, Kurt 'dances' with other continents in order to form even more of them. Kurt then becomes a planet on the new continents as the narration talks about the formation of people being symptomatic of the universe. Running as almost virus-like creatures, Kurt then tries to become a lizard creature. As Kurt continues running around the narration continues talking about when he asked high schoolers about what a thing is. He then dives deep to the level of pollen and microbes. As Kurt goes deeper and deeper, the narration talks about all of us being parts of the world. Kurt becomes different protozoans and bacteria and swims around in the soup of microscopic life. The narration disputes the idea that you are a fluke of existence. Kurt rises up and becomes a cockroach, and says that the cockroaches remind him of college. Kurt creates an odd group of travelers including a shrunken cow. The narrator talks about Earth being a geological identity inexorably intertwined with the life upon it, a necessary creation, a symptom of the universe. Kurt moves up into a new planet, and decides to hold there during a break. The narrator talks about all actions being interpersonal. During break Kurt becomes a habitable planet, and needs his chat's help to get filled in. The game crashes, disappointing Kurt. Thankfully, the game has been saved. Starting as a planetary system, Kurt tries to keep on ascending and weirdly ends up as oxygen under a world. Kurt manages to ascend into another smaller object as the narrator talks about our skin being a bridge to the world. He becomes a particle of dirt, then a flake of snow. Getting out of the microscopic area as a mushroom, Kurt listens to the narrator talk about how in reality no event is really outside of ourselves. Kurt becomes a wooly mammoth, then a seal, as the narrator talks about the bad idea of regarding ourselves as a biological accident in an unfeeling universe. He turns into a spear and flies high over the cold tundra of the world. Kurt becomes a penguin as the narrator talks about how so much can change when you adopt a different perspective. Becoming a whale, Kurt is saddened that he cannot leave the water. Kurt starts finding manmade creations, including dolmen's that look like sections of Stonehenge. A tree tells Kurt that his life story is only interesting to him. Kurt becomes a bird and flies to a desert, becoming an ostrich then drums. The narrator talks about space not exactly being a separator, but an aspect of the bodies. Kurt becomes a signpost, and then zooms out to island level where a lighthouse triggers a narration reinforcing the ideas of connectivity. Kurt turns into fighter jets, and then a cumulonimbus cloud as the narrator talks about doing. Going back out into space, Kurt becomes a planet and makes a lot of smaller planets. He tries to cheat himself as a whale in the sky but the game forces him downwards underwater. Kurt then explores the depths of the ocean, becoming sea urchins and crustaceans. Swimming around as microbe, the narrator talks about how we become so focused on the things that may upset our lives. It goes so far down as where Kurt becomes nitrogen, then a tiny algae. The video goes silent as Kurt continues exploring as little algae and microbes, before going downwards into a quantum realm full of objects upon which the cosmos depends. The narrator in the captions talks about the environment of the world coming from those in it. Kurt dives deep into the quantum realm, and then when he goes downwards again it seems to be a world resembling the universe...or the tiniest bit of matter. He decides to create a mammoth, and becomes a neutron star flying along with the mammoth. Able to think again with sound, Kurt sees that multiple mammoths have now appeared. Becoming dark matter, Kurt goes to try and mess with the mammoth. After the mammoth scuttles away, Kurt becomes a globular cluster. Becoming a galaxy, Kurt descends in to the level of a sun with the mammoth disappearing. As the narrator talks about how individual personalties are the center, Kurt becomes a space station. Flying about, Kurt tells a viewer that all 'moons' are planets. The narrator says that we all have the ability to transform and alter ourselves physically and mentally. Kurt goes onto a planet in a melting sea and becomes an oil platform. He becomes a cargo ship and then finds a second oil platform he could have had sex with. The narrator begins talking about hierarchies in life as the planet wonders how life got there. Kurt becomes a fleet of helicopters, and then finds land and becomes a snowman. The narrator talks about how we identify personhood with what we are. Mentioning starting to lose sense of the game, Kurt becomes a sand grain in the particle realm. Getting bored, he becomes an atom and zooms in to go back into the wild quantum real as the speaker begins to talk about how if we zoom in we see a whole world. Kurt goes at high speed into the 'complex place' full of little fractals of creatures. He tries to go smaller, and becomes a universe again so he goes back into the quantum realm. Kurt finds a trapper hat so he starts to fly around in the universe of the game, continuing to insist that he's almost done with the game. Kurt goes to the feedback cube he saw a bit ago, and then is out in the space, becoming a space shuttle. Kurt spends some time in the microscopic world as the game plays itself almost. Suddenly Kurt becomes the Golden Gate at the beginning of the game, and becomes a slice of bacon. He finds a lot of bizarre items, bottles, a snooker table, chopsticks, all acting despondently. Floating as a bizarrely named piece of space junk, Kurt lets the game play itself as he floats through a world that looks like a gigantic junkyard. He becomes an arcade machine and hops around. Kurt becomes fire plasma and continues looking around, finding a cone. He becomes a scale manipulator, and then finds a computer monitor of the world saying that the world's thoughts are your thoughts as if it was a game. Kurt becomes it and descends, still seeing the game. Finding more weird things, he becomes a teapot and elevates to a higher plane. Leaving the Golden Gate, a beam of pure light flies across the terrain. It visits ruins and cities, and flies into outer space before descending on a white cow. Proclaiming the tutorial over, fireworks play while text saying 'Welcome to Everything' pops up. Looking around, Kurt sees his instantly owns items and can change his size. Becoming a giant cow, Kurt flips end over end. He becomes as big as he can be in this realm as fox, slowly moving. There it ends.